His Son
by FallenFan77
Summary: It's just a normal day with Inuyasha and Kagome...and their one month year old son. Post Manga.


**His Son**

-_By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Another attempt at writing a one-shot. Still having writer's block, boo for that. I hope you enjoy this little story.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

-x-

Inuyasha held his one month year old son in his arms, it was well around the afternoon and he was sitting on a seat near the window.

The child cooed at him and made gurgle noises. "Having fun there?" he heard his wife say as she came into view.

Kagome had a loving smile on her face, seeing her husband holding their child comfortably in his arms.

"His fangs and claws are starting to appear," she heard Inuyasha say as she served herself a cup of tea and sipping it.

"They are? Will it hurt him?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Keh, of course not. It'll be a weird feeling, but pups his age don't know what's going on," Inuyasha told her as he raised his son in the air.

The boy laughed happily and latched his hand on one of his father's ears. Kagome stifled a laugh as she watch Inuyasha trying to make his son let go.

"Here, let me take him. He's already damaged your ears more than a hundred times this week," Kagome said, walking over to the two and took her son in her arms.

"You don't want daddy to go deaf, do you," she told their son in a baby voice. The one month old boy, as if he understood, shook his head and placed the palm of his tiny hand on his mother's cheek.

"That's my little Makoto," Kagome whispered and smiled down at her son and placed a light kiss on her son's forehead.

"When do you think it will be when our pup can start to fight," Inuyasha said.

Kagome gave him a look and rolled her eyes,"He's only a few months old and you already want him to fight. And to answer that, you will have to wait for a really long time."

"Kagome-chan," she heard from the front bamboo hut door of their hut. The two adults turned to see Sango standing there with the twins holding on her kimono with big smiles on their faces.

They smiled happily at the baby boy in Kagome's arms, particularly staring at the two triangle dog ears on his small head. Inuyasha became protective and took his son from Kagome's arms, earning a "Hey" from his wife.

"Sango-chan, where is Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"He's with Kaede-sama getting herbs," Sango answered as she wanted to go over to hold Makoto, but seeing that the baby boy was clutching onto his father's haori and pulling locks of his hair, stopped her and sat next to Kagome.

"Your son sure has grown Kagome-chan," Sango said as Kagome served her a cup of tea. The twins, Haruka and Sakura were sitting on the floor laughing everytime Makoto tried to reach for his father's ears.

Inuyasha smirked when he heard his son let out a small grunt and his small hands were reaching to his head.

"I know, Inuyasha told me that his fangs and claws were coming in. I was worried but it seems that it doesn't hurt him," Kagome informed her.

Sango nodded and the two women began to converse about clothing and other things.

"Inu-oji-san, can we hold Makoto-kun?" Haruka, the twin that was born first, wearing a green kimono asked staring up at Inuyasha who was busy trying to get his son's hands out from his hair.

Inuyasha blinked at their question, he was very afraid that the twins would think that he was a little toy and easily to break.

"Inuyasha, it's okay, just make sure you support his head," Inuyasha heard Kagome say, one ear twitched in her direction. He let out a sigh and told the girls to sit still.

"This is the first time Inuyasha is letting someone else other than me and Miroku hold Makoto," Sango said astonished at the scene.

"Yes I know, but we both know that he won't let anything happen to our little boy," Kagome said to her.

"After all he is his son."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I feel like squishing Makoto to death! But if I do, I'll get hurt by a certain half demon. Mou...oh well, how was it? Okay? Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


End file.
